An electric motor has a stator and a rotor which is rotatably placed in the stator. Conventionally, there is an electric motor whose stator has a stator core having a plurality of teeth and windings wound around the teeth of the stator core via insulators. The electric motor of this type is used as a motor for a compressor of an air conditioner and so on.
Windings are wound around the teeth. At this time, in order to insulate a crossover wire of each winding, an insulating tube, an insulating sleeve or the like is required. In an attempt to dispense with the insulating tube and so on, there is known a stator having insulators provided with grooves in which the crossover wires are housed, so that contact of the crossover wires of one phase with the crossover wires of the other phases is prevented (e.g., see JP 2002-101596 A).
More specifically, insulators on the lead wire side are each formed with a plurality of grooves, and in grooves of an insulator corresponding to a tooth at which a lead wire is raised from a crossover wire of one phase, crossover wires of the same phase but from other teeth are housed.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, if a winding 52 is wound around a tooth 51, a tooth winding portion 53 is formed. If a concentrated winding method like this is adopted, the tooth winding portion 53 takes a spindle shape and outer surfaces of adjacent tooth winding portions 53 come close to one another. Therefore, a take-out wire (lead-out wire) 54 of one phase is apt to be brought into contact with the adjacent tooth winding portion 53 of other phases, so that a stable function as a motor couldn't be exhibited.